50 Words
by livelife13
Summary: 50 Words for Nico/Thalia, R&R. Rating for suggestive themes.


**Hola, this is me, Thalia/Nico(big surprise) and thanks to other people for the words, but I can't remember the names and Disclaimer: NO! But that doesn't stop me from wanting too. **

**Loop  
**

Everything was a loop for them, wake up, survive the day, then celebrate it at night.

**Bowl**

Thalia will never, ever forgive Nico for the time they were at a dance and he spun her straight into the punch bowl, no matter how many times he apologizes.

**Shine**

Every mood Thalia was in seemed to shine, especially when she was mad, the lightning really shone up the apartment.

**Cycle**

When they got a new washer and dryer, Nico had too much fun watching them on cycle.

**Crack**

Every time Thalia saw the crack in the pavilion she laughed, a new camper almost fell in every year.

**Ruins**

Nico was really glad Thalia didn't know as much about ruins as Annabeth, he felt truly sorry for Percy when they all went to Greece.

**Hide**

Their daughters favorite game was hide-and-seek, Nico wins every time.

**Burn**

Thalia thought it was hilarious when Nico got sun-burned when they went to the beach with Annabeth, Percy, and their daughter Silena.

**Sin**

Thalia didn't believe in sinning, neither did Nico, that might be part of the reason they moved in together during the year.

**Knit**

They couldn't knit, either of them, and they didn't really care no matter how much Hera pressured them.

**Door**

She didn't even get the chance to slam the door before he followed her after they had the fight. He pulled her to him, kissed her, apologized, and shut the door, which is a good thing because they didn't make it to the bedroom.

**Shade**

It was his favorite place, even more so when she was with him.

**Wind**

Every time it was really windy, Thalia was reminded of the time Jason met Nico.

**Blind**

When they learned their dog was blind, Thalia was furious, she made Nico teach the dog to 'see'.

**Bell**

When Nico scared her for the millionth time, she pulled a bell off the Christmas tree and gave it to him.

**Rage**

Thalia is worse than Zeus when she rages out, and that is why the workers at the Starbucks down the street know his name, usual, and why he's there because eventually Thalia will come and get him, pulling him out by the ear.

**Pocket**

Thalia about had a heart attack when she saw the small velvet box in Nico's pants pocket when doing the laundry.

**Plane**

Nico was really lucky Thalia was with him in the plane, otherwise he would've been dead.

**Lend**

He lent her his jacket when she went to school so she wouldn't freeze her butt off, and he thought he was going to get it back, it had his name on it for Hades' sake. _Boys..._

**Stage**

He absolutely loathed her when she forced him to come to a play and he had to stare at the stage with the idiots on it.

**Triangle**

When their seven month old daughter made a triangle out of bones with her mind, he was never more proud.

**Deck**

Nico wanted to jump off the deck of the cruise ship to see what would happen, Thalia replied with 'You don't have to ump off the Empire State Building to know it's going to hurt.'

**Satin**

She secretly loved satin because the first time she and Nico made love, that's what the sheets were.

**Juice**

She loves apple juice, he loves orange juice, opposites attract, right?

**Keep**

He keeps a picture of Bianca in his wallet, no one knows but Thalia because her picture is right there with it.

**Rain**

He loves the rain, and even Thalia doesn't know why, and he plans on keeping it that way, because he needs something to hold over her head.

**Swim**

They never really went swimming. It was a mutual agreement.

**Pie**

It was her and Annabeth's rule, the only time they ate chocolate pie was when they got dumped, Thalia hasn't eaten chocolate pie in over seven years.

**Lure**

She decided it was all the time he spent with the dead, the way he could always lure into the bedroom.

**Sneeze**

When she told Nico that she thought his sneeze was cute, he threatened to tell Zeus about the sexual side of their relationship.

**Mane**

He didn't like horse, the feeling was mutual, and Thalia would always tease him about.

**Land**

He preferred the Underworld to real land, but when he started dating Thalia there was no place he would rather be.

**Spoon**

Spoons are her favorite utensil, no real reason, she just thinks they're funny, and Nico just thinks she's crazy.

**Silver**

Every time she sees the moon, she's reminded of the hunters, then she looks at Nico, and she knows it's worth it.

**Real**

She had a hard time telling what was real and what wasn't with him because he uses so much sarcasm, but the one time she knows he's serious is when he tells her he loves her.

**Animal**

She loves animals, he didn't like them, but the second she asked of they could have a dog, with those Bambi eyes, he loved them more than ever.

**Spain**

Since they didn't know any Spanish, when they made an unplanned stop in Spain on their honeymoon, they just stayed in their hotel room the entire time.

**Slide**

Nico would not got over the time Thalia got stuck on the playground slide and he had to pry her out.

**Hold**

He would hold her during the night when she had nightmare about the hunt.

**Plant**

The Demeter tried to get them interested in planting, but they didn't have the knack for it so they otherwise occupied their time.

**Spy**

Thalia smacked Nico upside the head when he spied on their daughter's first date.

**Rose**

Every Valentine's Day the only thing Nico did was leave Thalia a black rose in the counter.

**Lamb**

Nico thought lambs were the cutest baby ever, that is, until he held his daughter for the first time.

**Tea**

Thalia hates tea, loathes it even, she refuses to drink it, that is until Nico force-fed it to her, then she loved it.

**Roof**

Their first date was sitting on the Hades' cabin roof, gazing at the stars.

**Mend**

Thalia would mend his wounds when he got hurt, which was a lot.

**Line**

It's two words, one line, but yet she's terrified of what his reaction will be, they just got engagened.

**Poison**

Everyone but Nico was affected by the poison in her eyes.

**Side**

They didn't have specific sides of the bed, it never mattered, they were always some where different in the morning.

**Hand**

His hand is ice cold, hers is slightly higher than normal, and they're the biggest cliche ever, and that is just the way they like it.

**A/N: hey, if your following my fic How Do You Know? I'm working on it, I swear to the gods. Now review. Or I shall send you to Hades' b/c I have that power, be jealous.**


End file.
